Los Juegos Acaban
by noway7
Summary: ·OneShot· A Gellert Grindelwald le importó más que nunca la varita de saúco en el momento en el que su corazón se rompió. ¡Qué casualidad que justo ese día muriera Ariana!


**Los Juegos Acaban**

En el Valle de Godric el día era frío y una suave llovizna hacía mojar mis cabellos y los de mi acompañante.

Rápidamente entremos en la casa de los Dumbledore, donde Aberforth estaba jugando con su hermana Ariana.

–Hermano, tenemos que hablar sobre algo –dijo Albus nada más traspasar la puerta. Le hizo a Ariana una seña para que saliera de la habitación y vi cómo, sin decir nada, bajaba las escaleras que sin puerta alguna daban al sótano, donde solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo. Pensaba que ahí no le haría daño a nadie: más alejada menos peligrosa.

–Aberforth, cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts me iré y llevaré conmigo a Ariana –Aberforth abrió mucho los ojos: no se lo podía creer. Yo no dije nada, sólo observaba. Sabía de lo mal que le caía a Aberforth (el desprecio era mutuo) y no deseaba ponerle a mi amigo las cosas más difíciles.

–P-pero… no puedes… –comenzó– tú no la quieres, ¡no la cuidarás! Seguro que te vas con este –me señaló con la cabeza y una mirada de odio– ¿Todavía seguís pensando que conseguiréis algo? ¡Soñáis! Y TÚ debes cuidar de Ariana, ¡pero no lo harás por buscar esas Reliquias! –le espetó a Albus fervientemente. Había entrado en cólera. Me adelanté encarándolo–.

–Aberforth, Albus puede cuidar mucho mejor que tú a Ariana, ¡entérate! –con el rabillo del ojo vi cómo sacaba su varita.

–¡_Expulso!_

–_Protego _–el hechizo que Albus lanzó nos hizo caer a mí y a Aberforth al suelo, alejados– ¡No peleen!

Pero no estábamos por la labor de hacer ningún caso de Albus. Hechizos y maldiciones siguieron volando por la habitación. Albus, al principio, se limitaba a decir _impedimenta_, en pocos minutos él también formaba parte de la pelea.

Yo iba contra Aberforth. Aberforth iba contra mí. Y Albus iba contra ambos. Yo era su amigo y él su hermano, como era de esperar no quería que ninguno de los dos sufriera daños.

Una vocecilla sonó, una suave y llena de pánico vocecilla. Parecía que nadie más se había dado cuenta de ese sonido

–Parad… –había musitado la voz.

Ariana había vuelto, la podía ver entre los hermanos, pero ellos no la veían. Estaban cegados. Ahora combatían también entre ellos, por los años de silencio.

Años de silencio… silencio. ¡Ariana había hablado! Nunca antes lo había hecho, al menos en mi presencia. Su cara estaba extremadamente pálida, más de lo que nunca la había visto. Y en ese momento pensé que nunca antes había visto a Ariana Dumbledore.

Era tan bonita, tenía tanto miedo… ¡No!

Mis ojos casi salen de sus órbitas. El cuerpo de Ariana había saltado por los aires. Los escasos segundos que me habían parecido horas no había parado la lucha sólo porque yo no estuviera ahí en alma.

Con un ruido sordo el cuerpo de la chica volvió a caer al suelo. Ya no se oían ruidos ni gruñidos. El lugar estaba en calma. Las voces de los Dumbledore se habían extinguido, una de ellas para siempre…

¿Por qué justo ella? ¿Por qué había muerto Ariana, y no yo? Al fin y al cabo, era más que de nadie mi culpa esa pelea. Yo había convencido de irnos a Albus.

Los hermanos ya no miraban el cuerpo, ni se miraban entre ellos: sus miradas estaban perdidas en el vacío.

Uno de los dos había matado a Ariana, mi mirada se llenó de odio al instante, ¿cómo podían…? Bufé, agarré más fuertemente mi varita pero no ataqué; no me veía capaz.

Salí a paso lento de aquella habitación, de aquella casa, de aquel pueblo, de aquella vida…

¿En qué momento, en qué lugar de mi corazón había estado Ariana? Hasta ese momento había sido la hermana de mi mejor amigo, pero ahora…

Ahora Albus Dumbledore ya no sería mi amigo, ahora me odiaría, tanto como yo lo odiaba a él por la simple posibilidad de que fuera el causante de la muerte de Ariana.

Mi vida tomó un cambio inesperado. De las reliquias dejó de importarme la varita de saúco; ahora quería, necesitaba fervientemente, la piedra de la resurrección. Aún pasando los años no podía quitar de mi mente la imagen de Ariana: una rubia y pálida niña, saltando por los aires ya sin vida. Su voz, su voz suave y dulce en esa única palabra que le había oído.

Comencé a matar sin proponérmelo, el ser cruel me hacía bien, cada vez que soltaba entre mis labios _Avada Kedavra _podía sentir como si Ariana estuviera aquí, podía volver a verla volar.

El verla, aunque fuera morir, era lo único que me hacía sonreír. Ya nada tenía sentido si ella se había ido. ¡Y nunca le había dicho nada! Ahora me podía dar cuenta de lo idiota que era, y si algo más me reprendía era ser el causante de su muerte. Aunque no había lanzado la maldición que acabó con su vida, sí había sido yo el que había causado la pelea.

Deseé que los hermanos Dumbledore me encontraran, me humillaran y me mataran. No deseé nada más que eso, pero era lo suficientemente cobarde como para no buscarlos, como para no…

Algún día me reuniría con Ariana, y aunque ella no pudiera decir palabra le confesaría mis sentimientos, y mis crímenes, le diría todo de mí. Dejaría que rompiera mi alma con sus manos, porque mi corazón ya lo estaba.


End file.
